


Formula 1 Big Bang 2018

by jorgelorenzo



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Formula 1 Big Bang 2018, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 17:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jorgelorenzo/pseuds/jorgelorenzo
Summary: All the information about the F1 Big Bang 2018.





	Formula 1 Big Bang 2018

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for tagging various drivers, I just wanted to make sure people could see this, below is all the information regarding the F1 Big Bang 2018, which theflirtmeister (on tumblr) is organising.

If you are a fic writer or an artist (or both), and would like to sign up to the F1 Big Bang 2018, please sign up **[here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgoo.gl%2Fforms%2F4Fgxc81ZL007ahG93&t=NGFkNTZmMGVmM2U1MGI2NTg1ZmJhNGE2OGMxNmIzYjdiZmE0ZWYxZixva2RtSGJKdg%3D%3D&b=t%3ARz4UdeRUnqjPdsjCAza6iw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fvivianrosberg.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F174234461307%2Fvivianrosberg-f1-big-bang-2018-if-you-are-a-fic) **. Fics will be  **freeform** , as that was voted what people would prefer and the  **minimum word count is 5k** (there is no maximum word count, so whatever you feel comfortable writing). The fics will be posted on AO3 in a collection, but if you don’t have an AO3 account, then other arrangements can be made. If you need prompts/advice, there will be links available on the [@f1bigbang](https://tmblr.co/mqOGpXlhCIgLvlubUn-o6Gw) blog soon, so please follow to keep up to date with any news.

The timeline for submission is as follows:

 

 **WRITERS** :

 **Sign Ups** : 23/05/2018 to 06/06/2018

 **Synopsis Submission:**  06/06/2018 to 13/06/2018

 **Check In:**  20/07/2018

 **Check In:**  20/09/2018

 **Final Draft:**  10/10/2018

 **Posting:**  25/10/2018

 

***ARTISTS:**

**Sign Ups** : 23/05/2018 to 06/06/2018

 **Fic Claiming** : 20/06/2018

 **Check In** : 20/07/2018

 **Check In** : 20/09/2018

 **Posting** : 25/10/2018

***The artists will be assigned, but only after all the synopses have been submitted.**

All dates, further questions and signup information is available on [@f1bigbang](https://tmblr.co/mqOGpXlhCIgLvlubUn-o6Gw). 


End file.
